


This Is How Lovers Fight

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fighting Kink, NSFW, Play Fighting, domestic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: The fives stages of fighting with Jacob. This is how lovers fight.





	This Is How Lovers Fight

**Our Fights Saved Radio:**  It started with the late night radio calls. The first time you heard his gruff voice on the other end of the radio, he said that you’re pretending to be a soldier, that you have his attention and that you’re being hunted. You told him to go fuck himself. Jacob would never admit it, but he enjoyed the banter you kept up with him. Most people were afraid to even look him in the eye, but you had a mouth on you and you weren’t afraid to use it in defense against the eldest Seed brother. So he’d start calling you during the most random of times. Some days he’d tell you that you’re weak and the weak must be culled, but other days he tells you that he can make you strong and to come home to him. Again, met with a nonchalant “go fuck yourself”. The names you called him became more and more creative with every conversation. You always knew that the way you spoke to him would get you into trouble, and oh boy, were you right.

 **Is That What You Call Fighting?:** When Jacob wasn’t calling you, he was hunting you. They don’t call him The Soldier for no reason. His combat experience was undeniable and nearly unmatched. With a quick bliss arrow to the leg, he had you in the palm of his hands. He made you fight. He made you kill innocent people and with each shot, you fought less and less against Jacob because you knew it was useless when he had you under his spell. But you were feisty, and no match for his men. His cages were jokes to you. You always managed to escape. You always knew that Jacob liked the hunt, and you couldn’t deny that you liked the chase. He never held back. When he had you in his sights, oh did he have you. A kick to the ground so hard, you could nearly feel your bones break. His knife scraping against your fragile skin.  _“Don’t hold back, Deputy.”_  And you never did. He was fast but so were you. A punch to the face like Superman was met with a slap. If you drew your gun, he threw it to the ground like it was plastic. If he drew his knife, you’d draw it back on him. He was right about one thing: he made you stronger. And you, well, you gave him a reason to fight.

 **The Dirty Fighting:** _Let go of my shirt asshole, unless you plan on ripping it off.”_ Jacob definitely saw that as a challenge. He pinned you against the wall so hard you could feel the air leave your lungs, so it was nearly impossible to push him off of you when he was suddenly  _kissing_  you, your shirt gone before you could even notice. You never got your air back. With every kiss, every thrust, every touch starved finger digging into your skin, it swept you off of your feet all the same way.  _“You yell at me one more time sweetheart, I’ll give you a real reason to scream.”_ You thought it would be a one night stand, but it became so much more than that. Soon, you were running around like lust-struck teenagers around the Whitetail Mountains, finding secret places to fuck quickly before you hated yourself even more for crawling into bed with a Seed. In almost every way, he had you under his control. Demands would be met with punishment if unfulfilled. His grip tightening around your hair as you went down on him. His fingernails digging through your sides, watching in awe as you ride him. Heavy deflated breaths against each other’s lips. Drool pooling around the corner of your lip as you arch into him. Jacob collapsing on top of you when he’s finished.  _“Only you, Deputy, fuck… only you…”_

 **The Bad Fighting:** Once Jacob had a taste of you, that was it for him. He was never going to let you go. He brought you back to his own cabin hidden in the mountains for you to stay with him. You fought like hell at first, but The Soldier anticipated your every move. Every night you’d attempt an escape as Jacob slept, but you learned the hard way that he never really did sleep. Desperate calls for a rescue mission to Sharky or Eli were answered with a broken radio.  _“Just let me go, for fuck’s sake! Let me go!”_ But as soon as Jacob started kissing your neck, you melted into his touch like putty. Pretty soon, the fights became more domestic than anything. He’d come home with a cracked rib or a cut on his shoulder, and screw you for caring, but you cared way more than you’d like to. You always waited with a medkit in hand as he came home.  _“You’re cute when you’re worried about me, princess.” “Shut up, I’m not worried, I’m just… shut up.”_ Some fights were just plain silly. Sometimes he’d use up all of the hot water, or according to him, you’re a blanket hog.  _ **“**_ Don’t touch me, we’re fighting.”   _“Oh we’re fighting now, is that what we’re doing?”_ The two of you fought like cats and dogs. Like husband and wife. But he always has a funny way of making it up to you.

 **The Good Fighting:** Everybody knows that only good part about fighting with your lover is the part where you make up. Gentle kisses all of your face to wipe your tears away. Holding you tight in his lap because you love how small you feel in his embrace, and he loves being your protector.  _“Shhh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m here.”_ Silly tickle fights for when you’re having trouble waking up. To the world, he was a monster with no remorse, but for you, he was sweet and tender. Petty fights ended with fighting underneath the bed sheets.  _“Mmm. You taste so good. You still mad at me, princess?”_ Your favorite fights were the fights that weren’t actually fights, like fighting over what movie to fall asleep to or fighting Jacob not to leave for ‘work’. The worst kind of fights were the fights he had with his demons from the war, not with you. You’d wake up to his arms thrashing about, so you’d calm him down, sleep on his chest and wake up with his grip on you tighter than ever. You’d never admit it, but you two were perfect for each other. Your crazy matched his crazy. You liked to run and he liked to chase you. You liked to fight, but he knew you fought him because you cared. This is how lovers fight. This is how you and Jacob fight. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
